Shinko Inari
Shinko and her family moved to Konoha when she was nine. However, she retained her foreign accent, making her easily identifiable that she wasn't native to Konoha. At graduation, Shinko was placed on Team 2 under Yūki Minazuki's leadership alongside Itachi Uchiha and Tenma Izumo, much to the latter's annoyance. During their time together, Shinko tried to stop Tenma from competing with Itachi as she slowly realised Tenma would never be able to outdo Itachi's skill. Thanks to Itachi's skill, Team 2 was given the ceremonial honour of being the Fire Daimyō's guard during his annual trip to Konoha. During the trip, a masked man attacked the caravan, placing all but Itachi and Tenma in a genjutsu. When she awoke, she found that Tenma was brutally killed. Exposed to the realisation of the horrors of the shinobi way of life, Shinko decided to quit and find civilian work, which was safer. When Itachi became a chūnin, he and Izumi Uchiha visited the tea shop where she worked at and she waited on them. While she playfully teased Itachi about his girlfriend, she admitted she quit her shinobi job because not only was Tenma killed, but because Itachi was so much more skilled than her and even younger than her, making it seem redundant to be a shinobi when Itachi was one. After Itachi pressured Izumi to follow Shinko's example, only to cause her to run away crying, Shinko chastised Itachi for making his girlfriend cry and belittling her goals. Image 180926 161222.png Fidelbd-naruto-shippuden---453-0403_44023478525_o.jpg Fidelbd-naruto-shippuden---453-0908 43123142560 o.jpg Fidelbd-naruto-shippuden---453-0907 43123142600 o.jpg Fidelbd-naruto-shippuden---453-0895 43123142980 o.jpg Fidelbd-naruto-shippuden---453-0894 43123143010 o.jpg Fidelbd-naruto-shippuden---453-0893 44886312862 o.jpg Fidelbd-naruto-shippuden---453-0892 44886312922 o.jpg Fidelbd-naruto-shippuden---453-0891 44886313022 o.jpg Fidelbd-naruto-shippuden---453-0909 43123142510 o.jpg Fidelbd-naruto-shippuden---453-0906 43123142640 o.jpg Fidelbd-naruto-shippuden---453-0903 43123142680 o.jpg Fidelbd-naruto-shippuden---453-0707 29999046747 o.jpg Fidelbd-naruto-shippuden---453-0706 29999046807 o.jpg Fidelbd-naruto-shippuden---453-0705 29999046927 o.jpg Fidelbd-naruto-shippuden---453-0704 29999047017 o.jpg Fidelbd-naruto-shippuden---453-0703 44886315302 o.jpg Fidelbd-naruto-shippuden---453-0693 44886315522 o.jpg Fidelbd-naruto-shippuden---453-0961 44886311612 o.jpg Fidelbd-naruto-shippuden---453-0919 44886311892 o.jpg Fidelbd-naruto-shippuden---453-0918 44886311952 o.jpg Fidelbd-naruto-shippuden---453-0917 43123142440 o.jpg Fidelbd-naruto-shippuden---453-0910 44886312112 o.jpg Fidelbd-naruto-shippuden---453-0898 43123142740 o.jpg Fidelbd-naruto-shippuden---453-0897 43123142860 o.jpg Fidelbd-naruto-shippuden---453-0896 44886312652 o.jpg Fidelbd-naruto-shippuden---453-0868 44886313072 o.jpg Fidelbd-naruto-shippuden---453-0867 44886313192 o.jpg Fidelbd-naruto-shippuden---453-0866 44886313282 o.jpg Fidelbd-naruto-shippuden---453-0865 44886313342 o.jpg Fidelbd-naruto-shippuden---453-0864 44886313442 o.jpg Fidelbd-naruto-shippuden---453-0863 44886313512 o.jpg Fidelbd-naruto-shippuden---453-0862 29999046137 o.jpg Fidelbd-naruto-shippuden---453-0861 29999046167 o.jpg Fidelbd-naruto-shippuden---453-0853 29999046207 o.jpg Fidelbd-naruto-shippuden---453-0852 29999046267 o.jpg Fidelbd-naruto-shippuden---453-0851 29999046447 o.jpg Fidelbd-naruto-shippuden---453-0850 29999046467 o.jpg Fidelbd-naruto-shippuden---453-0849 29999046497 o.jpg Fidelbd-naruto-shippuden---453-0837 29999046547 o.jpg Fidelbd-naruto-shippuden---453-0836 44886314322 o.jpg Fidelbd-naruto-shippuden---453-0835 44886314422 o.jpg Fidelbd-naruto-shippuden---453-0814 44886314492 o.jpg Fidelbd-naruto-shippuden---453-0813 44886314532 o.jpg Fidelbd-naruto-shippuden---453-0812 29999046707 o.jpg Fidelbd-naruto-shippuden---453-0702 44886315392 o.jpg Fidelbd-naruto-shippuden---453-0962 29999044917 o.jpg Fidelbd-naruto-shippuden---453-0613 43123146570 o.jpg Fidelbd-naruto-shippuden---453-0638 43123146460 o.jpg Fidelbd-naruto-shippuden---453-0655 43123146110 o.jpg Fidelbd-naruto-shippuden---453-0654 44886316692 o.jpg Fidelbd-naruto-shippuden---453-0639 43123146360 o.jpg Fidelbd-naruto-shippuden---453-0612 43123146700 o.jpg Fidelbd-naruto-shippuden---453-0611 43123146750 o.jpg Fidelbd-naruto-shippuden---453-0610 43123146810 o.jpg Fidelbd-naruto-shippuden---453-0605 43123146880 o.jpg Fidelbd-naruto-shippuden---453-0604 43123146930 o.jpg Fidelbd-naruto-shippuden---453-0603 43123146990 o.jpg Fidelbd-naruto-shippuden---453-0594 31062736078 o.jpg Fidelbd-naruto-shippuden---453-0586 31062736188 o.jpg Fidelbd-naruto-shippuden---453-0585 31062736298 o.jpg Fidelbd-naruto-shippuden---453-0486 44935848281 o.jpg Fidelbd-naruto-shippuden---453-0485 44935848361 o.jpg Fidelbd-naruto-shippuden---453-0484 44935848451 o.jpg Fidelbd-naruto-shippuden---453-0483 44935848461 o.jpg Fidelbd-naruto-shippuden---453-0482 44935848511 o.jpg Fidelbd-naruto-shippuden---453-0468 44935848691 o.jpg Fidelbd-naruto-shippuden---453-0467 44935848801 o.jpg Fidelbd-naruto-shippuden---453-0466 44935848881 o.jpg Fidelbd-naruto-shippuden---453-0465 44935849011 o.jpg Fidelbd-naruto-shippuden---453-0464 44935849041 o.jpg Fidelbd-naruto-shippuden---453-0463 44023476645 o.jpg Fidelbd-naruto-shippuden---453-0692 44886315542 o.jpg Fidelbd-naruto-shippuden---453-0462 44023476705 o.jpg Fidelbd-naruto-shippuden---452-1024 29998991737 o.jpg Fidelbd-naruto-shippuden---453-0689 44886315622 o.jpg Fidelbd-naruto-shippuden---453-0688 31062734758 o.jpg Fidelbd-naruto-shippuden---453-0686 31062734938 o.jpg Fidelbd-naruto-shippuden---453-0667 44886315962 o.jpg Fidelbd-naruto-shippuden---453-0666 44886316032 o.jpg Fidelbd-naruto-shippuden---453-0662 44886316202 o.jpg Fidelbd-naruto-shippuden---453-0663 44886316162 o.jpg Fidelbd-naruto-shippuden---453-0658 44886316322 o.jpg Fidelbd-naruto-shippuden---453-0566 31062736378 o.jpg Fidelbd-naruto-shippuden---453-0565 31062736418 o.jpg Fidelbd-naruto-shippuden---453-0564 31062736458 o.jpg Fidelbd-naruto-shippuden---453-0563 44886317542 o.jpg Fidelbd-naruto-shippuden---453-0562 44886317612 o.jpg Fidelbd-naruto-shippuden---453-0561 31062736598 o.jpg Fidelbd-naruto-shippuden---453-0560 31062736638 o.jpg Fidelbd-naruto-shippuden---453-0559 31062736748 o.jpg Fidelbd-naruto-shippuden---453-0558 31062736898 o.jpg Fidelbd-naruto-shippuden---453-0553 31062737028 o.jpg Fidelbd-naruto-shippuden---453-0552 31062737118 o.jpg Fidelbd-naruto-shippuden---453-0551 31062737158 o.jpg Fidelbd-naruto-shippuden---453-0550 31062737218 o.jpg Fidelbd-naruto-shippuden---453-0545 31062737328 o.jpg Fidelbd-naruto-shippuden---453-0544 44023475435 o.jpg Fidelbd-naruto-shippuden---453-0543 44215267874 o.jpg Fidelbd-naruto-shippuden---453-0530 44023475555 o.jpg Fidelbd-naruto-shippuden---453-0529 44023475625 o.jpg Fidelbd-naruto-shippuden---453-0528 44023475665 o.jpg Fidelbd-naruto-shippuden---453-0527 44023475745 o.jpg Fidelbd-naruto-shippuden---453-0521 44935848231 o.jpg Fidelbd-naruto-shippuden---453-0474 44935848571 o.jpg Fidelbd-naruto-shippuden---453-0473 44935848641 o.jpg Fidelbd-naruto-shippuden---453-0461 44215269444 o.jpg Fidelbd-naruto-shippuden---453-0460 44215269654 o.jpg Fidelbd-naruto-shippuden---453-0459 44215269784 o.jpg Fidelbd-naruto-shippuden---453-0458 44215269884 o.jpg Fidelbd-naruto-shippuden---453-0457 44215270024 o.jpg Fidelbd-naruto-shippuden---453-0449 44215270094 o.jpg Fidelbd-naruto-shippuden---453-0448 44215270254 o.jpg Fidelbd-naruto-shippuden---453-0447 44215270334 o.jpg Fidelbd-naruto-shippuden---453-0446 44215270464 o.jpg Fidelbd-naruto-shippuden---453-0445 44215270564 o.jpg Fidelbd-naruto-shippuden---453-0437 44023477335 o.jpg Fidelbd-naruto-shippuden---453-0436 44023477505 o.jpg Fidelbd-naruto-shippuden---453-0435 43123150480 o.jpg Fidelbd-naruto-shippuden---453-0434 43123150580 o.jpg Fidelbd-naruto-shippuden---453-0433 43123150600 o.jpg Fidelbd-naruto-shippuden---453-0432 31062740608 o.jpg Fidelbd-naruto-shippuden---453-0431 44023477935 o.jpg Fidelbd-naruto-shippuden---453-0427 44023477985 o.jpg Fidelbd-naruto-shippuden---453-0426 44023478035 o.jpg Fidelbd-naruto-shippuden---453-0417 44023478095 o.jpg Fidelbd-naruto-shippuden---453-0416 44023478185 o.jpg Fidelbd-naruto-shippuden---453-0415 44023478215 o.jpg Fidelbd-naruto-shippuden---453-0414 44023478275 o.jpg Fidelbd-naruto-shippuden---453-0413 44023478325 o.jpg Fidelbd-naruto-shippuden---453-0412 44023478395 o.jpg Fidelbd-naruto-shippuden---453-0411 44023478455 o.jpg Fidelbd-naruto-shippuden---453-0399 44023478695 o.jpg Fidelbd-naruto-shippuden---453-0390 29999051547 o.jpg Fidelbd-naruto-shippuden---453-0389 29999051667 o.jpg Fidelbd-naruto-shippuden---453-0388 29999051707 o.jpg Fidelbd-naruto-shippuden---453-0387 29999051747 o.jpg Fidelbd-naruto-shippuden---453-0386 29999051817 o.jpg Fidelbd-naruto-shippuden---453-0385 29999051837 o.jpg Fidelbd-naruto-shippuden---453-0384 29999051887 o.jpg Fidelbd-naruto-shippuden---453-0383 29999051917 o.jpg Fidelbd-naruto-shippuden---453-0382 29999051977 o.jpg Fidelbd-naruto-shippuden---453-0381 29999052077 o.jpg Fidelbd-naruto-shippuden---453-0373 29999052117 o.jpg Fidelbd-naruto-shippuden---453-0372 29999052147 o.jpg Fidelbd-naruto-shippuden---453-0656 44886316502 o.jpg Category:Naruto Universe Category:Hidden Leaf Village Category:Shonen Jump Category:Homo Sapiens Superior Category:Ninja Category:Kunoichi Category:Konoha Academy Category:Retired Category:Immigrants Category:Land of Fire Category:Genin Category:Women with Superpowers Category:Military Category:Child Soldiers Category:Bodyguard Category:Female Category:Humans Category:Students Category:PTSD Category:Screenshots Category:Sole Survivor Category:Chi Manipulation Category:Warrior